I Stand Alone
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: He was once a hero, praised and loved. But now...now he is all alone. All he wants is his family, but he isnt getting them back.


My Song Fic for my Autopilot OC Driver. He's been abandoned and is all alone. No bad words or nothing, just a very sad ending. And rather...scary to a point. I'm not really sure what made me come up with this. I just started writing it the other day. I dont own the idea of the Autopilot or the song, or tasers ((even though I want one)). I only own Driver, Rae, Garth, Genie, the Ecliptic, and my Captain. Who is different from the one on the Axiom.

* * *

**Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone.**

Looking down at the trash and slight plant covered Earth; Driver used his claw to remove a thin layer of dust from his dim optic. He returned the dingy rag to its place on a dark control panel before looking back out the window. Hundreds of humans and robots were interacting with one another on the ground below. Some working, some spending time with family, while others simply explored the land.

It had been nearly ten years since the Axiom had landed on Earth, and seven since his own ship, the Ecliptic, had landed as well. At first the inhabitants of the ship had been immensely grateful to him for returning them to their homeland, visiting him and talking to him often. But as the years passed, less and less people remembered him. And now he was all alone.

He had been alone for nearly three years now; even his own 'family' had forgotten about him. Genie, Rae, Garth, even his own Captain had been among those to vanish from his sight. Driver occasionally caught sight of them on the earth below, but it would only be for a moment or so.

**I know the sound of each wire and circuit  
And I embrace what others fear.  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place;  
Just the likes of me are welcome here.  
Everything breaths and I know each breathe  
For me it means life for others its death.  
It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,  
More than enough for this man.**

He lowered himself and absentmindedly pressed a few keys and buttons, recalling what they had once activated or controlled. Driver just ignored the small electrical mice that crawled and clicked beneath him. Checking his internal clock, he began his regular systems check. The majority of his systems no longer worked, just like the dismal control panels.

He rotated his spokes, clicking them in and out; he extended his claw and began to curl it around various objects. Opening the actual claw, he grasped cups and holoscreen pens before putting them down. Finally he flipped out his taser and observed the white spark travel between the prongs. He had never used his taser, and had often told others that it was merely a waste of power. Driver watched it for another moment then folded it back up without a sound.

**I've seen your world with this very eye  
Don't come any closer, don't even try  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise**

Driver recalled the very day he had taken the Ecliptic of the planet for the original five-year cruise. He had been rather strict back then, well more so then he had been in his later years, and often snapped at other robots. But as the years went by, he had gradually softened up. More rapidly after he met a certain Evaluator unit. Only one thing had ever gotten him to melt into one of the kindest robots you would ever meet, but only at certain times. His adopted Grandson, Garth.

The large, black Autopilot whirred slightly as he recalled memories of the tiny robot; remembering the very day Garth arrived. And just like that, he was bombarded by recollections that he cherished and deeply missed. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he needed his small circle of friends. They were all he had. Even if they had forgotten him, he still needed them.

**Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else,  
All by myself…**

Looking out at the people below him, Driver knew that no one would ever return to him. He would always be there, in that dark room, with nothing but his memories to keep him company. A thought came to him and made him pause in his daily returning to Sleep Mode. It had come to mind a few times in the past, but he had never really considered it. But as he worked it through his processors, Driver knew what was to become of him.

Pausing for only a millisecond, he unfolded his taser once again. He merely looked at before looking out at the ground once more. Images of his family played across his optic before they froze, stopping on a memory of his Captain, Rae, Genie, and Garth having a 'picnic' in the Bridge. It had been so many years since then but it seemed like only seconds to him. Driver didn't even feel it as his taser connected with his processor strips, slowly destroying him.

As the light faded from his optic, Driver let out a slight purr as his spokes began to droop. When the last bit of light faded away, he made a sound like a cross between a sob and a warble before he went limp. A tiny trickle of oil dripped to the floor while the inhabitants outside had no idea that the end of the old robot had finally arrived. Driver the Autopilot was no more.

**I stand alone.**


End file.
